Carly Dupre
'''Carlson "Carly” Marie Dupre, labeled as The Optimist, is an excitable, eccentric and friendly overachiever who has yet to appear in any fanmade seasons. Her family was murdered in an unsolved case, but after a few years of foster care she was adopted into the loving home of an elderly couple. Growing up around them gave her strong ethics and a love of helping people, which eventually led to her becoming a nurse. But, her high-stress lifestyle and the mental scars left behind by her childhood trauma has left her with a lot of stress and anxiety that she struggles to deal with in a healthy way. Personality Carly is a very loving and optimistic person from a small town. She goes out of her way to be inviting and polite, to the point where it often comes off as unnerving. She also tends to be rather childish and needy—something her parents tried to break her of, but could never fully stamp out. As a way of coping with her collage of mental health problems (most likely BPD, but undiagnosed), she compulsively takes care of others, collects random trivia, and watches the goriest horror films she can find. Due in part to her fear or abandonment, she makes it her business to befriend everyone she meets. Her personality, interests, and moods shift every so slightly to meet their needs. On a good day, Carly does this easily and doesn’t even notice her shifting personality. On a bad day, she ends up angry, confused, and sad. She takes solace in her many cats when she can’t deal with humans. Backstory '''Early Life Carlson “Carly” Marie Proctor was born to Silas and Beatrice Proctor, living in an isolated cabin with poor contact to the outside world. They weren’t poor persay, but living in the cabin was an easy way to save money with which to care for their children (including their new daughter). Unfortunately, their lack of contact to the outside world meant they didn’t have many friends and they had no real neighbors to speak of. Growing up in the woods was exciting and magical to a little girl. Carly had a wild imagination that her family fed with stories of fairies and elves. Her wandering into the woods to hunt for Kelpies was a small price to pay for keeping her happy despite their isolation. Fortunately, it was during one of her many trips hunting for magical creatures that some sick person took the opportunity to invade her home. She was only eight at the time. Carly returned late in the evening to find her cabin destroyed and her family murdered—the details of the case were grisly, and Carly refuses to discuss it in detail. According to interviews conducted at the time, she wandered for several hours and was extremely lucky to be found by hikers. The next several days saw her in the care of a police officer whilst authorities questioned her, searched for extended family, and figured out where to go from there. Carly was eventually moved into foster care when members of her extended family could not be contacted or flat-out refused to take her in. 'Adoption' Carly spent a few years bouncing around foster homes. She was never treated poorly, but even if she was it’s debatable how much of it she would remember. Category:Female Category:Characters